marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 5
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Esad Ribic | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryArc = Deathlok Nation | StoryTitle1 = Deathlok Nation (Chapter One): The Time Infection of Weapon Infinity | Editor1_1 = Jody Leheup | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Esad Ribic | Inker1_1 = John Lucas | Colourist1_1 = Matt Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Synopsis1 = Fantomex has returned to the World, the self-contained Weapon Plus lab where he was born and where time flows differently. He has it at containable size with a shrink ray he stole from Doctor Doom. After noticing that something has changed in the world, he exits. Later, X-Force secretly join at Cavern X, where Deadpool wants to discuss how disturbed he is from seeing the Apocalypse child killed, something he doesn't agree with. Wolverine snaps at him, stating that he joined with X-Force to protect mutantkind and that killing Apocalypse instead of taking him in was the right choice. He sneers disgust at Deadpool for being so mercenary. Deadpool storms out, stating that he would never kill a kid. Wolverine turns to Angel, advising that he cut him loose. However, Angel reveals that Deadpool has never cashed any of his checks. Psylocke attempts to comfort Wolverine but she shrugs her off. Fantomex returns to his mother in the French Alps, where he seeks slight disclosure over what he was created to do and what he wants to do. Suddenly, he is attacked by cyborg heroes that resemble Deathlok, determined to kill him and steal the World. Spider-Man Deathlok mercilessly kills Fantomex's mother because of association. Enraged, Fantomex bounces Spider-Man and Captain America Deathlok out of his house. He then brings out E.V.A. but Hawkeye Deathlok destroys his home just as he flees. As E.V.A. crashes some distance away and Fantomex crawls out of her, he spots the original Deathlok standing before him. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Father * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * Races & Species * Locations: * * * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = There are innumerable and varying potential futures awaiting mankind. Between them exists only one constant: The rise of the Deathloks! Seeded in our present they grow, a time virus spreading across all possibilities, infiltrating the fate of mankind. One thing stands in their way; a man who shouldn’t exist. They come in waves, an army of time displaced Deathlok troopers made from Earth’s greatest warriors; Captain America, Spider-Man, Elektra, Cyclops, Venom, The Thing, Bullseye--all soldiers in the army of Deathlok. All operating under one directive: Fantomex must die! The hottest book on the stands just gets hotter as fan favorite writer Rick Remender (Punisher, Fear Agent) is joined by superstar artist Esad Ribic (Wolverine, Loki)! | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *Uncanny X-Force #5 at Comic Vine }}